Cyclone
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: AU. Rin es un joven sultán, orgulloso y déspota. Cuya vida se ve afectada con la repentina aparición de un joven viajero que termina por se su obsesión. /RinHaru/MakoHaru/SouRin/Reigisa mencionado por ahí. Para el reto ¡Multifandom!


Disclaimer: Los personajes usados no me pertenecen. Yaoi/slash. RinHaru, MakoHaru, leve SouRin. Inspirado en Cyclone (12021) y Tu vas me détruire(Daniel Lavoie).

* * *

 **Escucha mi voz gritar**

 **Escucha mi corazón llorar**

 **Escucha a un mundo inhumano.**

Dentro del caluroso desierto se alzaba un reino amurallado y pacífico, gobernado por la noble familia Matsuoka. El joven príncipe Rin ya conocía muy bien como era el mundo fuera de las seguras paredes del palacio real. Poderosos contra débiles, la justicia solamente era para los fuertes.

Su vida siempre estuvo llena de lujos, aislada de cualquier preocupación; el chico pelirrojo fue educado desde muy pequeño para algún día asumir el poder del sultán. Era un niño radiante, que disfrutaba nadar en los pequeños oasis junto con un grupo de amigos, niños sencillos del reino sin ningún título.

Ellos eran Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki y Haruka Nanase, este último siendo especial para él puesto que le había enseñado el significado de "ser libre". Los cuatro eran inseparables, Rin deseaba nunca perderlos.

Haru amaba estar en el agua, y para Rin verlo nadar era es espectáculo más bello que pudiera haber. Todas las mañanas despertaba con la esperanza de estar con ellos, ver los ojos azules de Haru brillar al encontrarse con el agua.

Pero cuando cumplió los once años eso ya no fue posible. El padre de Rin había fallecido durante su expedición en el mar, dejando un enorme vació en la vida del chico. Su tristeza fue tal que decidió no salir del palacio por un largo tiempo, esforzándose más en su preparación, esperando ser el sultán que su padre quisiese que fuera. En consecuencia, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Rara era la vez que salía del palacio, mantenía personalidad distante con cualquier persona que lo tratara, salvo con su hermana Gou y un amigo suyo que también vivía en el palacio como aprendiz de concejal, aquel chico de oscuro cabello respondía al nombre de Sousuke Yamazaki y también era su único contacto con el mundo fuera de las paredes.

Rin tuvo que crecer bajo una estricta doctrina dada por las personas poderosas del reino, que más que nada se deseaban sacar ventaja de su posición, inculcándole sus propias ideas y prejuicios. Creció en él un pensamiento de superioridad, creyendo que todos debían estar a sus pies y acatar sus órdenes. Su orgullo y sus manías pronto eclipsaron lo que quedaba de aquel niño radiante.

Pero quedaba dentro de él aquella esencia, aquella inocencia y admiración infantil. Sólo hacía falta un impulso para que este saliera a la luz.

 **Tu fragancia me ha cautivado, necesito estar a tu lado. Ni siquiera comprendo tus gestos…Todos mis recuerdos han sido borrados.**

Y sus amigos de la infancia también tuvieron que crecer. Makoto se hizo cargo del negocio de su familia como un mercader, mientras que Nagisa llevaba una vida bastante relajada danzando en las plazas, y en cuanto a Haruka, bueno, tarde se enteró que había decidido emprender un largo viaje hacia el mar justo unos meses después de que Rin se aislara.

Le dolió demasiado el que no se presentara el día de su coronación como sultán.

El joven príncipe comprendió por completo esa acción, ya que aquel niño de ojos azules siempre había demostrado ser un espíritu libre. Y nadie, ni siquiera él sería capaz de mantenerlo encerrado.

Por lo menos no en ese momento.

 **No entiendo el sentido de esta vida. No logro entender la voluntad de vivir. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por quién he sido amado?**

Tiempo después…

Sousuke y Rin caminaban por el palacio, el joven concejal llevaba consigo un listado sobre las peticiones del pueblo y deberes que el gobernante debía atender –Rin, ¿por lo menos haces el esfuerzo de escucharme?—

El sultán estaba aburrido de escuchar el mismo tema –Lo haría, si no siguiéramos dándole vueltas al mismo asunto—respondía el joven gobernante, antes de parar frente a un balcón. Se asomó a observar su reino, como sus súbditos hacían fila en la fuente del centro para conseguir escasos litros de agua.

–Ese es el problema que enfrentamos desde hace meses, Rin— pronunció Sousuke, admirando la misma imagen a los ojos de su monarca –El agua escasea, nuestra gente se muere de sed… ¿Qué solución propone?—

–Diles que las condiciones no son las adecuadas, que la época de lluvias está por venir pero primero debemos enfrentarnos a la ola de calor, ¡Diles algo así!— Rin le dio la espalda a todo eso, ahora apreciando los lujos que el palacio le ofrecía.

Una docena de fuentes llenas de agua cristalina, adornando los jardines de su hogar. Largos chorros de agua saltando dentro de la superficie de mármol que contenía aquel liquido preciado que provenía de un rio cercano al palacio.

–Creo que sería más útil que tu gente escuchara esas palabras saliendo de tu boca, además no te han visto la cara desde hace semanas—insistió Sousuke, recibiendo un gesto de molestia por parte del pelirrojo, que sorpresivamente accedió a aquella idea.

Rin llamó a uno de sus emisarios, un joven de lentes y cabello azul –Rei, ve a la plaza y anuncia que me presentaré ahí antes del anochecer, reúne a la mayor cantidad de gente posible—

Rei hizo una reverencia –Como ordene, su alteza—se marchó sin decir más.

El radiante sol del desierto estaba bajando, el ocaso se acercaba.

Sousuke y Rin bajaron al pueblo, donde un gran grupo de gente ya estaba reunida. Entre ellos pudo divisar a Makoto y a Nagisa, que se encontraba hablando con su emisario Rei. La multitud estaba expectante al anuncio.

–¡Silencio!—ordenó, colocándose sobre la orilla de la fuente pública, llamando la atención de los presentes –Estoy al tanto de sus peticiones, de sus necesidades y las cosas que suceden aquí, pero es mi deber decirles que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, las nulas lluvias y la sequía nos ha dejado sin el agua suficiente—

–¿Entonces cómo es que el palacio se mantiene abastecido?—exclamó un mercader.

–Ustedes se está aprovechando el agua de los oasis al igual que el rio y los están secando para sus lujos—lo secundó un siervo; la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a alterarse.

Rin intentó calmar a la gente –No lancen falsas acusaciones, nosotros estamos viendo los medios para poder ayudarles—

–¡Como sultán es una vergüenza!—uno entre toda la multitud se acercó rápidamente hacía el joven sultán. Desenvainando una daga escondida entre sus ropas, con intención de apuñalarlo.

Ni Sousuke ni Rin pudieron reaccionar rápido ante aquel ataque, pero hubo alguien que si.

Un extraño se interpuso entre el sultán y su atacante, tomando el brazo de este último para arrebatarle el arma y dejarlo en el suelo con un solo golpe. Rin se dejó caer en el suelo, debido a la impresión de todo lo que había pasado.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mano extendida del extraño que le ofrecía ayuda.

–Rin ¿estás bien?—Sousuke se aproximó, deteniéndose al ver al extraño al igual que alguien entre la multitud se acercaba.

–¿Todo bien?—era Makoto que estaba preocupado, su cabello verde estaba cubierto con un turbante. –Creí que querías pasar desapercibido, Haru—

Rin se quedó boquiabierto, clavando su mirada en el extraño. Mirando directamente a su rostro cubierto por una delgada tela, a través de ella pudo distinguir unos profundos ojos azules

–Haruka…– tomó su mano, para levantarse y sin pensárselo mucho se lanzó a él para abrazarlo.

El otro sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso opto por devolverle aquel gesto.

Makoto suspiró ya más tranquilo, y la gente comenzaba a dispersarse mientras los guardias del palacio se llevaban al hombre que quiso atacar al sultán.

 **El tiempo se acelerará, las estaciones cambiaran. Todo atrás quedará, pero ahora me encuentro cerca de ti.**

Rin decidió agradecerle a Haruka el haberle salvado invitándolo a cenar al palacio. A la par que le pidió a Sousuke que anunciara que se haría lo posible para suministrar agua al pueblo. Makoto decidió no acompañarlos porque supuso que tendrían muchas de que hablar y no quería estorbar.

Llegaron al palacio, luego de darle indicaciones a la servidumbre Rin se volvió hacia Haruka, notando como se quitaba parte de su ropa. Observó su piel bronceada debido al sol del desierto, al igual que varias cicatrices en ella; Haru se quitó también el sombrero que cubría su oscuro cabello. Rin lo comparó con aquel niño a quien había conocido hace años y le asombró en que se había convertido.

–Lamento no haber estado presente en tu coronación, Rin—fue lo primero que le dijo, su rostro era casi inexpresivo, pero en el tono de su voz pudo percibir sentimientos genuinos.

Rin ladeó una sonrisa –No te guardo rencor por eso, mejor cuéntame en donde has estado, escuché por ahí que viajaste hasta el otro lado del Mediterráneo—

El joven monarca colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, guiándolo hasta un lugar más tranquilo en lo que la cena estaba lista.

–Si, estuve ahí con mis padres hace algunos años, pero me separé de ellos continuando mi viaje aparte—explicó Haruka –El mar en verdad que es un lugar mágico, lo más magnifico que he visto en mi vida—

La mirada del chico se concentró en las fuentes que se encontraban en el jardín del palacio, todas ellas llenas de agua "Creí que los rumores eran falsos, y que Rin no monopolizaría el agua de esta manera tan egoísta" pensó.

–Te fuiste por varios años, y casi siempre me preguntaba por ti, en las cosas que nos perdimos durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados—pronunció Rin con un tono de voz algo extraño en él, parecía aliviado de que el otro estuviese con él –¿Fuiste feliz mientras estabas lejos?—

–Lo fui—respondió el chico, antes de agregar algo más clavó su mirada en el rostro de Rin –Pero sabía que ya era tiempo de regresar a mi hogar, con las personas importantes en mi vida—

Al escuchar eso, algo dentro de Rin dio un vuelco, un sentir que causó que sus mejillas ardieran. No pudo decir nada sobre aquello, ya que les avisaron que la cena estaba servida, por lo que tuvieron que ir al comedor.

–Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar por aquí junto con Makoto y Nagisa, el paisaje ha cambiado un poco… no recordaba que hubiera tantas fuentes—mencionó Haruka mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

–Apenas las mande a instalar, el palacio se mantiene en pie gracias a ellas—respondió Rin en verdad orgulloso –Hay un canal que conecta el rio con el palacio, como una pequeña desviación, y este mismo es el que alimenta a las fuentes—

–Si se rompiera ese canal el agua del rio seguiría con su curso natural ¿cierto?—Haru siguió interrogando.

Rin lo pensó por unos segundos –Supongo que es lo más probable ¿por qué el interés?—

–Por simple curiosidad y además me recordaron a varias fuentes que vi en mis viajes—se sentaron, mientras que la servidumbre les llenaba grandes copas con agua y les servían generosas porciones de comida.

Ambos degustaron la cena. Los siervos se habían retirado por orden del sultán que quería privacidad con su invitado. Rin comía lo suyo con gran animo mientras que Haru apenas y se había terminado una parte.

–¿Hace cuánto que regresaste, Haru?—

–Un par de días quizá, me estoy hospedando con Makoto y él me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia—

Ante la mención de aquella persona Rin no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto celoso, ya que no le era ajeno que Makoto y Haru tenían un vínculo más fuere que el que compartía con él. Se limitó a asentir –Entonces ya te has reunido con Nagisa igual—

–Si, no ha cambiado mucho y eso me agrada—respondió en un tono neutro, que era natural en él.

Siguieron con la cena, compartiendo una charla amena y amistosa. Haru le comentó de varios lugares que había visitado y las cosas que había visto, mientras que Rin igual compartía con él experiencias de su tiempo como sultán.

–Debe ser un trabajo duro el ser el sultán en tiempos tan duros como este—mencionó Haru, antes de beber un gran trago de agua.

Rin negó –Me prepararon para cualquier tipo de situación, y buscar soluciones—aunque esas soluciones no fueran benéficas para todo mundo. –Pero no quiero hablar de esos temas aburridos contigo ¿no te gustaría hacer algo mas?—

–Pues no es mala idea, pero creo que debería regresar con Makoto antes del anochecer—

Rin se levantó de la mesa, yendo hasta el lugar de Haruka, susurrándole lo siguiente –Si te quedas podremos nadar como en los viejos tiempos—

Y el joven de ojos azules no pudo negarse ante aquello. El sol se estaba ocultando dándole paso a la noche. Ambos entraron en la fuente principal, despojándose de sus ropas para darles más movilidad en el agua. Haru se sumergió en aquel líquido, mostrando un gesto placentero al estar rodeado por agua.

Rin lo motivo a entretenerse con el dentro del agua, sacándole una que otra sonrisa mientras que él joven monarca simplemente gozaba de tenerlo cerca. Recordó sus ratos infantiles en los que tenían ese tipo de juegos, cuando eran niños y no conocían lo que era el mundo y su tesoro más grande era su mutua compañía. Y a su mente regresó también el recuerdo de lo mucho que lloró cuando se enteró que la persona a su lado se había marchado. Aquellos minutos a su lado se convirtieron en horas y en un último acto por mantenerlo en el palacio, Rin le propuso a Haru hospedaje.

 **Los días que peleamos e incluso las noches que nos separamos en el dolor, han comenzado a cambiar por completo para vivir el presente.**

El cuerpo de ambos estaba frio, y su cabello húmedo por igual. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por el pectoral de Haruka al igual que por la espalda de Rin, cuyos rojos mechones le cubrían el rostro.

La habitación de Rin era la más gran de todo el palacio, su cama era espaciosa y cómoda. El monarca tomó al contrario por la cadera, empujándolo con suavidad hacia su lecho, comenzando a explorar aquel cuerpo con sus manos, generando reacciones que nunca había visto en Haru. Sonidos que nunca espero escuchar salir de su boca.

Se entregaron ante una nueva experiencia, el deseo. Una extraña dependencia de placer que hacía que Rin quisiera nunca permitir que Haru se apartara de su lado, el poseerlo por completo justo como aquella noche.

 **Ni siquiera sé tú paradero. Ni siquiera conozco tu sonrisa. Han sido drenados en un remolino de ansiedad.**

La luz del sol de la mañana golpeó su cara despertándolo. Se levantó de la cama estirando sus músculos, notando que su acompañante igual estaba despierto y preparándose para marchar; este cuando lo notó se dio la vuelta hacía él.

–Gracias por todo, Rin—se inclinó haciendo levemente, juntando sus frentes con suavidad –Te vendré a ver después—

Rin accedió a eso, dejándolo marchar debido a que lo retuvo más de lo planeado en el palacio. Cosa de la cual no se arrepentía. Acompañó a Haruka hasta la puerta principal y lo miró alejarse por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta volviese a cerrarse.

* * *

Haru llegó donde se encontraba el negocio de la familia Tachibana, Makoto se encontraba atendiendo por lo que fue directo a él.

–¡Haru! Me preocupé porque no llegaste anoche ¿todo bien?—decía el joven de ojos verdes yendo en su encuentro.

–Si, Rin me dejó quedarme ahí—omitiendo detalles decidió mejor tocar el punto que le interesaba a ambos –Lo que dice la gente es cierto, la gente del palacio se guarda egoístamente el agua, desvían el agua del rio por medio de un canal—

Makoto se mostró nervioso –Haru, no me digas que solamente aceptaste ir con Rin para sacar esa información—

–No, no al principio—respondió con seriedad, cambiando de tema –¿Dónde está Nagisa? Necesito que me ayude a hacer algo esta noche—

El más alto se alarmó –¿Qué piensas hacer?... seguramente es una locura conociéndote, Haru—

–Puede ser, pero es una buena causa y no me puedes convencer de lo contrario, Makoto—el joven viajero frunció el ceño –Tenemos que romper ese canal y devolver el agua al pueblo—

Se quedó atónito ante aquella confesión, pero a pesar de eso ya no opuso objeción. Makoto colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Haru, en señal de apoyo. –Déjame ayudarte en esto—

Haru le miró fijamente, notando que lo decía en serio –Esta bien, iremos a media noche… es cuando todos están dormidos—

* * *

Y así fue, Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa ingresaron en el palacio. Llevaban picos para romper el canal.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Haru?—se cuestionaba Nagisa, el chico rubio y más pequeño de los tres.

–Es Haru… él nunca está seguro de nada—agregó Makoto susurrando.

–Shhh—Haru los guio hasta donde estaba el canal que desviaba el agua del rio. Se quedaron contemplándolo por unos segundos antes de que Haruka tomara la iniciativa y comenzara a romperlo.

Makoto y Nagisa lo siguieron. Golpearon las paredes de aquel canal hasta que lo destrozaron por completo, dejando que el agua siguiera su curso natural.

Se limpiaron el sudor de la frente, sin notar que al terminar su trabajo fueran interceptados por la guardia del sultán. Les impidieron escapar, reteniéndolos de las manos esperando a que el sultán y su concejal emitieran su juicio.

Rin y Sousuke estaban frente a ellos, clavando sus miradas llenas de cólera. El primero en hablar fue Sousuke, que era el más calmado de los dos –¿Qué pretendían lograr con esto?—

Antes de que alguno de sus cómplices pudiera decir algo Haru tomó la palabra –Devolver el agua a quienes lo necesitan, el pueblo se muere de sed y ustedes solamente la tienen como adorno—

Tanto el sultán como su guardia se sorprendieron ante tal atrevimiento, siendo Rin el más afectado por ello.

El joven de ojos verdi-azul –Por lo menos coincidimos en ese pensar, Nanase Haruka—Sousuke respondió con voz serena, volteando hacía su superior –Si fuera por mí los dejaría ir, pero esa es decisión de Rin—

La mirada de Haruka pasó rápidamente hacía el monarca, quien rechinaba los dientes intentando contenerse de gritar. Rin se dirigió hacia Makoto –¿Fuiste tú quien los convenció de esto?—

El rápidamente negó, siendo interrumpido por Haru –Fue obra mía todo esto, ni Makoto ni Nagisa han hecho mal—expresó con cierta preocupación –Si tienes que castigar a alguien que sea a mí, Rin—

Los ojos de Rin se volvieron más que fríos –No será lo que tú quieres—desenfundo una daga levantándola para atentar contra Makoto. Lo habría apuñalado de no ser porque Haru se había interpuesto, haciendo que aquel filo le atravesara parte del brazo.

Rin apartó la daga, viendo como la sangre chorreaba por la hoja y su mano. Haru fue socorrido por Makoto y Nagisa, siendo cargado en brazos por el primero, acto que simplemente ayudó a que los celos del monarca se hicieran notorios.

–Ustedes dos—señaló con la punta de la daga a Haru y Makoto –Los quiero fuera de mi reino mañana, si vuelven a poner un pie aquí no seré tan piadoso con sus vidas—

Haru desconoció a la persona frente a él, desvió la mirada con profundo desdén –Como ordene su alteza—

–¡Sáquenlos de aquí!—ordenó antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos.

–Rin, estas cometiendo una locura… ellos no pretendían hacer un mal—interfirió Sousuke buscando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Rin se volteó hacía él, tomándolo por los hombros y acercarse a su rostro para susurrarle esto –Si estas de su lado puedes unírteles en el exilio—

Eso dejó a su concejal estático. Rin dio un portazo encerrándose en su alcoba.

 **No puedo curar las heridas de mi corazón. No puedo borrar las lágrimas de mi alma, parece que voy a enloquecer en mi soledad.**

Rin permaneció encerrado en su alcoba casi en completa oscuridad, solamente un par de velas alumbraban el recinto. El joven sultán no podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos eran invadidos solamente por la imagen de Haruka, en sus ojos de un profundo color azul.

Haruka Nanase, aquella persona a la que no tendría el corazón de encerrar. No le cabía en la cabeza tal idea, el que alguien tan bello como él estuviera encerrado en una celda.

Estaba molesto por su traición, por haberlo engañado de tal manera y estaba celoso de que Haru pusiera el bienestar de Makoto sobre su persona. Rin golpeo su pecho, justo en el lugar donde parecía originarse un extraño sentimiento, uno que sólo despertaba cuando estaba con Haru, cuando pensaba en él o lo tenía cerca. Y ese sentimiento poco a poco, conforme recordaba lo acontecido recientemente, se fue mezclando con su ira, con sus celos y el fuerte deseo de tenerlo para si mismo.

–¿Qué es esto?—susurró, antes de que en un arranque de ira golpeara la lampara de aceite que estaba a su lado, haciendo que se rompiera al impactar con el suelo. Observó su soledad, dejando que esta fuera la única testigo de cómo cedía su cordura ante su ansiedad y deseos, ante la imagen del causante de su sufrimiento, Haruka.

– _Es todo un mar de pasión lo que golpea mis venas y causa mi sinrazón, mi derrota y mi condena. Ni una mano tenderán para evitar mi hundimiento, y después voy a caer sin tener remordimientos_ – Rin sentía su cuerpo arder, recordando la escena de ese mismo día, encontrando a Haru y Makoto intentando robarle, mirando su rostro inexpresivo llenándose de terror cuando le amenazó con asesinarle si volvía a poner un pie en su palacio. En aquel momento experimento por segunda vez lo que era una decepción, pudo sentirse frágil y pequeño… con deseos de que todo el mundo desapareciera y sólo quedaran Haru y él, que no hubiese ningún impedimento que los separara nuevamente.

– _Mi pecar, mi obsesión, deseo que me atormenta, que me convierte en bufón, que me aniquila y me abyecta_ – Rin podía sentir en sus manos nuevamente el tacto de aquel chico, la suavidad de su piel y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba cuando se entregaron al deseo. Cuando su pureza desapareció, y aquel deseo lascivo lo dominaba, queriendo marcar cada parte de Haru como suya. Mas todo eso se disipaba – _No vendes más que ilusión. Te quiero odiar y quererte… Bajo tu cabello y mirar bailan la vida y la muerte_ —

Era todo un mar de emociones, comenzó a arrojar cosas a diestra y siniestra. Su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle, las imágenes de ellos de pequeños pasaron por su mente… en esos momentos eran tan felices, tan llenos de luz ¿Por qué fue que se volvieron tan apagados y grises?

Tenía un vacío dentro de sí desde que se le dijo que ascendería al trono de su padre, y la única vez que sintió que ese vacío se llenaba fue cuando estuvo con Haruka – _Ya me sentía invernar, y he vuelto a reverdecer. Yo me creía de hierro en el quemar del placer_ –

Puede que aquello le haya abierto los ojos, aquello que sentía más que amor era una obsesión, una quizá muy enfermiza… amaba a Haruka Nanase, quería poseerlo, no dejar que nadie más estuviera cerca suyo. Era lo único que ese mundo que podía debilitarlo, el mirar cristalino y el rostro sereno de aquel joven viajero iban a destruirlo – _No quiero que me consuma el mirar de un errante, pese a tener más misterio, más que la luz de la luna_ –

Su corazón latía como loco, sus manos temblaban mientras una fría brisa apagaba parte de las velas dejándolo casi en completa oscuridad en aquella habitación – _Haruka me vas a destruir… Me vas a destruir. Te voy a maldecir hasta el fin de mi vida_ – estaba asustado de que estuviera perdiendo la cordura.

Cubriendo su rostro, agotado se dejó caer en su lecho, el mismo que había compartido con aquel a quien su corazón añoraba. – _Me vas a destruir…Me vas a destruir. Lo pude predecir desde aquella vez, la primera vez_ –Un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, recordando el hecho de que por su culpa ya no volvería a ver a su ser amado – _Haruka_ … _Me vas a destruir_ –

 **En la temporada en que nos amábamos, así como las dos personas del pasado fueron olvidados.**

 **Por todos los medios voy a ir a tu encuentro.**

El sol se asomaba, anunciando el amanecer. Rin bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida del palacio –Quiero que traigan mi camello, de inmediato—ordenó, más que decidido por lo que iba a hacer.

Sousuke se percató de su comportamiento por lo que optó por acercarse a él –¿Por qué tanta prisa en salir?—

Rin de inmediato corrió a abrazar a su amigo y concejal –Lamento la pésima actitud que tuve anoche… tal parece que tu tenías razón—se separó de él, mostrándose arrepentido.

El joven concejal se encontraba atónito ante eso y en cierto modo le alegraba verlo en una faceta tan humana –No has respondido mi pregunta, Rin Matsuoka—

El de cabello rojo confesó sin más –Debo detener a Makoto y Haruka antes de que sea demasiado tarde—

Los sirvientes llegaron a ellos con dos camellos. Sousuke no dudó ni un segundo –Te acompañaré entonces—ambos se miraron sonriendo antes de chocar los puños como señal de compañerismo.

Partieron al pueblo en busca de Makoto y Haruka. En su transitar pudieron observar como los habitantes lucían más felices, ya que se habían abastecido de agua gracias a que la noche anterior se rompiera el canal del palacio que la retenía. Por primera vez en años, Rin no vio odio en los ojos de su gente.

 **Los días que nos odiábamos y las noches que agonizábamos en la desesperación, también fueron transformados en hechos que me hicieron esperar por ti en nuestro lugar prometido y ahora miro a la distancia, pero no apareces.**

–Podemos convencer a Rin de que los perdone, pero no se vayan—insistía el pequeño Nagisa, que iba acompañado de Rei, el emisario del palacio.

–Dudo mucho que el sultán lo haga—comentó Rei desganado –No lucía nada feliz ayer—

Makoto y Haruka cargaban sus pertenencias sobre el lomo de un camello, sólo llevarían lo necesario. Los hermanos de Makoto no lucían tan tristes de su partida, debido a que él los había convencido de que estaría bien y vería lo grande que era el mundo gracias a Haruka.

Este último lucía desganado mientras tomaba el agua suficiente que necesitarían para el viaje en una cantimplora –Nagisa, Rei tiene razón… ya hemos molestado lo suficiente a Rin—palpo delicadamente el vendaje de su herida –Es mejor que dejemos las cosas de este modo—

Makoto se despidió de su familia, de Nagisa y Rei, Haru hizo lo mismo, pero no se tomó tanto tiempo como su acompañante. Miró hacia el castillo, preguntándose si algún día se ganaría el perdón de aquel monarca al que le había entregado su cuerpo y si aquello no hubiera terminado mal inclusive se hubiera entregado por completo.

–Haruka, ya debemos irnos—dijo Makoto intentando que aquello ya no fuera más doloroso para ambos.

El joven de ojos azules se dio la vuelta, decidido a cumplir su exilio.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a andar, sin miedo alguno a lo que les deparara aquel viaje. Un par de camellos les impidieron avanzar más, de uno de ellos bajó Rin, quien se aproximó a ellos mientras que Sousuke le esperaba.

Ambos se quedaron impresionados por tenerle ahí enfrente, con una actitud por completo diferente a la que había mostrado la noche anterior. Rin agachó la cabeza –Perdónenme todos, he sido un completo cretino— Rin se aclaró la garganta –No tienen por que irse ambos en el exilio, solamente quiero que Haru permanezca a mi lado y no se marche jamás—

Makoto estaba asombrado, a pesar de todo seguía viendo a Rin de la misma forma por lo que le dirigió una cálida sonrisa –Que eso quede en el pasado, Rin… pero lo último no depende de mí—

–Gracias Makoto… ¿Haru?—su mirada se centró en el joven viajero, él le miraba sin mostrar expresiones o decir palabra alguna.

El aludido intercambio miradas con Makoto, para cerciorarse que su decisión no era la equivoca –Acepto tus disculpas Rin, pero no voy a quedarme—respondió por completo seguro –He decidido marchar, porque le he hecho una promesa a Makoto… le prometí que le mostraría el mar—

Aquello hizo que su pecho se estrujara, pero accedió a sus deseos ya que era lo correcto –Si eso es lo que quieres no te lo impediré, Haru— tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, si lo hacía sería más difícil para él decir adiós.

–Volveremos algún día—, comentó Haruka –y espero que cuando eso suceda podamos ser amigos de nuevo—

Tanto Sousuke como Rin sonrieron ante la propuesta –Estaría honrado de que fuera así, Haruka—

Después de la despedida, cada pareja se fue por diferentes direcciones. Mientras que el sultán y su concejal volvían al palacio, el viajero y el joven mercader irían a donde el viento los guiara.

–¿Por qué este final, Rei?—expresó Nagisa mirando al emisario.

Rei miró a ambos lados, viendo cómo se alejaban –Era el final que requeríamos, Nagisa—

 _ **Esas noches en las que el dolor me destrozaba ahora son mi alimento para poder así sobrevivir sin ti un día más**_

Luego de un largo tiempo el que Rin observará al ocaso se había vuelto costumbre, acompañado de Sousuke aquella vez. Sus anhelos seguían intactos, esperando que aquellas siluetas que aparecían caminando del desierto fueran un par de viajeros de quienes había estado esperando su regreso.


End file.
